Wendigo Challenge : Etrange WendiDean
by Mikealys Ael
Summary: Une culture de pastèque qui accueille des étrangers. Des disparitions. Une affaire comme les autres... Ou presque.


_Wendigo Challenge : Étrange WendiDean_

PROMPT (lancé par Litany Riddle) : oneshot sur le couple wendigo/Dean

Thème : Pastèque

Point bonus : inclure les autres auteurs dans le oneshot (Litany et Loriane)

Note : Tiré d'un délire personnel (inspiré de "Scary got sexy UK promo" vidéo promotionnelle de la saison 2 pour le Royaume Unis) Litany a lancé le défi d'écrire une fanfic d'amour entre un wendigo et Dean. Litany, Loriane et moi avons des règles à respecter et une date butoir.

Ne pas prendre trop au sérieux, s'il vous plaît. Merki. Aussi, je n'ai, à l'écriture de ceci, vu que les 8 premières saisons.

Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient à par ce torchon.

* * *

\- « Sam, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers son grand frère qui avait les bras écartés et qui présentait les pastèques qui les entouraient. Les frères Winchester étaient dans une culture de pastèques, ayant entendu que des disparitions inquiétantes d'adultes avaient eut lieux. Les autorités locales n'avaient jamais retrouvés les corps, et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas loin, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir.

Ou plutôt Sam décida qu'il fallait y jeter un œil.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair derrière ces disparitions » Décréta le plus jeune des frères avant de voir une jeune femme arriver vers eux.

Elle avait dans une main un sécateur et un sac poubelle dans l'autre. La demoiselle, qui avait la peau foncé, de court cheveux bruns sombre, et des yeux d'un brun profond cachés derrière des lunettes s'approcha, surprise.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un anglais parfait, néanmoins un léger accent laissait deviner qu'elle était Française.

\- « Ce n'est pas important, et vous ? » Questionna Dean avec un sourire charmeur que la jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer au vu du sien amical.

\- « Nous sommes ici pour contrôler si vous ne faites pas de trafic illégal » Spécifia le plus grand en montrant un faux badge de Police, suivit de près par son grand-frère qui gardait la même expression du dragueur du dimanche qui fonctionnait si bien en général.

\- « Oh, si ils font ça je ne suis au courant de rien je viens juste d'arriver pour gagner un peu d'argent pour partir visiter le reste du pays avec ma petite soeur Loriane parce que vous savez j'adore ce pays et- »

Les frères se jetèrent un coup d'œil face au débit de parole qu'avait ce petit bout de femme. Ne la voyant pas s'arrêter, Dean posa un doigt, précautionneusement, sur les lèvres du moulin à paroles pour la faire stopper, ce qui fonctionna assez bien. Il retira doucement son index de la bouche de l'étrangère, lentement, puis vint poser son bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant flancher sous le poids.

\- « Dites moi... ? » Commença le plus vieux des Winchester en avançant, emmenant la jeune femme plus loin l'air de rien.

\- « Litany ! Litany Riddle ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, totalement 'friendly'.

\- « Oh, cela ne sonne pas très français-vous êtes Française n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un don pour tout ce qui est langue » Se vanta l'homme en souriant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête pour approuver sa diversion et partir ensuite à la recherche d'indices.

\- « Oui, ça s'entend tant que ça ? »

\- « Oh mais je vous rassure, vous parlez très bien anglais ! Vous êtes la seule étrangère ici, d'ailleurs ? » Questionna Dean l'air de rien, piochant des infos comme il le faisait souvent.

\- « Mh... » Fit Litany en fronçant les sourcils et faisant la moue, contrariée.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda l'homme en ôtant son bras des épaules de l'étrangère qui se sentit plus légère.

\- « Je n'étais pas la seule... Mais les autres... Ont disparus... » Commença la Française avant de recommencer à parler à une vitesse défiant la loi de la physique « Il y avait Vanessa, elle n'était pas très gentille mais elle faisait bien son boulot, et il y avait Pedro qui était un grand gaillard, un peu comme vous, enfin, si il n'était pas Espagnol bien sûr, mais je veux dire dans la carrure, puis il y avait Manolita, une fille trop chouette, elle avait quittée ses parents pour partir à l'aventure, haha , on dirait moi à son âge et- »

Dean passa devant celle à la peau basanée et la prit par les épaules pour la faire stopper, autant dans son monologue que dans sa marche. Litany regarda le plus grand les yeux ronds, surprise de ce qu'il faisait. Il la fixa d'un air dur, la faisant hésiter si elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal.

\- « Ce n'est pas une course » Finit-il par dire avec un sérieux presque effrayant « Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler aussi vite »

\- « ... Désolé » Souffla Litany avec sincérité avant de se remettre à sourire « Je suis toujours comme ça, mes amis me le disent souvent, désolé »

Ils continuèrent encore à marcher ensemble, la Française se remettant quand même au travail, coupant les pousses de pastèques -voir même les fruits eux-même- pourries ou qui ne pousseraient pas, les mettant dans le sac poubelle. Dean la suivit, en apprenant plus sur elle ou sa soeur, et sur les personnes disparues.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement et ils se quittèrent, Litany faisant de grands gestes d'au revoir à l'homme qui lui faisait signe également, plus modestement, un sourire crispés aux lèvres. Une jeune fille accompagnait la Française peau blanche, longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Quand elles furent enfin hors de vue, il soupira avec force.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Sam qui arrivait seulement à l'Impala.

\- « Cette fille... ! » Fit Dean la bouche ouverte, affichant une expression entre le dégoût et l'énervement, semblant tout aussi choqué en même temps, pointant de la main la direction qu'avait prit la Française.

\- « Litany ? »

\- « Elle est... ! Elle... ! Il faudrait inventer un mot pour la décrire ! » S'emporta le plus vieux en gesticulant et haussant le ton « Est-ce que tu savais qu'un être humain pouvait parler aussi vite et aussi longtemps ? Moi je peux te dire que non ! Et ça a été comme ça toute la journée ! J'avais beau lui dire de se calmer, elle finissait par recommencer ! Je sais TOUT de sa vie, TOUT ! »

Le plus jeune des frères Winchester ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment du plus petit, se moquant légèrement de lui. Pour une fois que cela se retournait contre lui, c'était assez amusant.

\- « Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Finit par demander celui aux cheveux court après s'être calmé.

\- « Pas de trace de souffre » Annonça le plus jeune, faisant soupirer Dean, avant de continuer « Mais j'ai trouvé des traces de griffes »

\- « Mh, je vois... De mon côté... Litany » Commença le plus petit dans une grimace « M'a raconté une rumeur qu'elle a entendue. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, la culture avait été laissé sans surveillance pendant quelques mois, elle n'est plus sûre de la durée, mais deux jeunes sont resté coincé dans une grotte souterraine pas loin d'ici... On a retrouvé que l'un des corps qui avait été partiellement mangé »

\- « ... Un wendigo ? » Demanda Sam les sourcils froncés, surprit lui-même de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- « Tu as une autre idée ? »

\- « ... Non... Mais ici ? Dans une culture de pastèque ? »

\- « Il aime peut-être les salades de fruits » Fit Dean en haussant des épaules comme simple réponse, fier de sa blague.

Les Winchester cherchèrent alors l'entrée de la grotte là où on leur avait indiqué, sommairement. Elle n'était vraiment pas loin et avait été caché sous une plaque de bois qui avait été bougée. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'armèrent de briquets, d'essences et de chalumeaux. Ils prirent tout de même de l'eau bénite et une dague en argent au cas où ils se seraient trompés. Les deux hommes attachèrent une corde à la voiture et descendirent le long de la paroi rocheuse dans le silence. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils allumèrent une torche et ne purent que constater que leurs épaules se touchaient tant l'espace manquait. Les deux hommes parentés se jetèrent un regard avant de détourner les yeux. Ils étaient frères, certes, mais être aussi... Proche d'un autre homme était... Dérangeant.

Après quelques minutes à se marcher sur les pieds, deux chemins s'offrirent à eux.

\- « On va devoir se séparer on dirait... » Remarqua Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

\- « On dirait bien ouais... »

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre à l'Impala, allumèrent la torche de secours qu'ils avaient embarqué et ils prirent chacun une route.

Dean marcha pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant d'enfin respirer : un espace plus ouvert ! Enfin ! Le plus vieux des frères fit rouler ses épaules en soupirant d'aise. Après ce moment de « détente », il reprit son exploration. Il marcha encore quelques mètres avant, au détour d'un angle, entendre des gémissements. Sur ses gardes, Dean s'avança rapidement vers le trou qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- « Oh mon dieu, aidez nous... ! » S'écria un homme à la peau mâte dans un anglais exécrable.

Le plus vieux des Winchester examina ce qui se présentait à lui. Dans le fond du trou se trouvait plusieurs personnes... Ou plutôt trois personnes et plusieurs cadavres, certains plus décomposés que d'autres.

C'était la réserve du wendigo.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir de là ! » Chuchota Dean assez fort pour qu'ils entendent, mais voulant éviter que les parois de la grotte ne fassent échos à ses mots et ne dévoile au monstre qu'il était là.

Cherchant quelques chose à faire pour les aider des yeux, il eut le malheur de s'éloigner...

\- « NE PARTEZ PAS NE NOUS LAISSEZ PAS LA ! »

\- « Chut... ! » Chuchota gravement le chasseur avec une certaine panique, leur faisant de grands gestes brusques.

Mais c'était trop tard. Un cri strident se fit entendre. Dean scana la pièce avec rapidité : une seule sortie, donc une seule entrée, et rien pour se cacher. Se cacher parmi les victimes n'aurait servit à rien le trou était bien trop profond, il n'aurait jamais pu en sortir si il y allait.

Un nouveau cri.

Quand il entendit le wendigo s'approcher, remuant les pierres sous ses pas, il jeta la torche devant l'entrée pour le voir arriver et alluma le chalumeau, se tenant prêt à accueillir le monstre.

\- « Viens dire bonjour à papa saloperie »

Dean retenu son souffle, se préparant au pire. Les bruits se rapprochèrent. Il ne put empêcher son coeur de taper plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites. Se séparer n'avait, peut-être, pas été la plus brillante des idées au vu de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Son coeur rata un battement quand un caillou fut projeté vers la torche, toujours au sol.

Le wendigo était là.

...

Dean abaissa légèrement le chalumeau quand le silence ne fut que la seule chose à venir. Il resta quelques secondes attentif à tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à ses cinq sens jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, enroulé dans un terrible accent, ne le tire de sa torpeur :

\- « Vous allez nous sortir de là oui ou merde ?! »

\- « Deux secondes je- ! » Commença Dean qui, malgré lui, tourna la tête vers l'un des hommes au fond du trou.

Grossière erreur.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne, un cri strident lui déchira les oreilles et lui fit tordre ses boyaux, son cerveau analysant assez vite que si il l'entendait si bien c'est que la bête était beaucoup trop proche. Le chalumeau vola de ses mains et retomba lourdement au sol. Dean sentit son équilibre défier la physique, partant en arrière pour rejoindre la réserve quand une main squelettique aux longs doigts l'agrippèrent violemment par le col de sa veste qui avait autrefois appartenu à son défunt père. Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de voir ou de comprendre qu'il fut, avec une force monstrueuse, lancé contre une paroi où il perdit connaissance.

La première chose que Dean remarqua à son réveil fut cette pierre qui lui rentrait dans les reins, ce qui rendait sa sieste sur le sol vraiment inconfortable. Il gesticula, essayant de se redresser grâce à ses mains mais n'y arriva pas. Il comprit une seconde plus tard qu'il les avait dans le dos et entravés. L'homme fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua, également, qu'il lui manquait sa veste. Elle servait à lui retenir les mains, tant bien que mal.

\- « Depuis quand les wendigo font ça ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même en se remuant à nouveau, essayant de se défaire.

Une main griffue se posa sur sa cheville, l'arrêtant immédiatement dans ses mouvements. Dean retint son souffle quand cette main -ou devait-il dire ''patte''?- remonta le long de sa jambe, avec lenteur, continuant son voyage jusqu'à sa hanche qui fut caressée dans un geste presque... Amoureux ? Arrivé à ce point, Dean osa baisser les yeux pour lancer un regard assassin à ce monstre... Mais à la place, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Face à lui ne se présentait pas un wendigo comme ils avaient pu voir à Lost Creek, dans une transformation bien avancée, non...

Devant lui se présentait une jeune fille au visage difforme, la bouche bien humaine qui avait du mal à supporter ces dents acérées -qui n'étaient néanmoins pas à leurs tailles définitives- les yeux presque blancs et les joues creusées par sa faim éternelle. Son front était normalement dégagé, dégarni, et il lui restait même assez peu de cheveux d'un noir éclatant qui tombaient sur ses épaules décharnées. Dean remercia le ciel qu'il lui restait son soutient-gorge, néanmoins cette nudité dévoilait un corps amaigrit, les os se dessinant anormalement sous la chaire devenue presque grise du wendigo en finition.

Dean, perdu dans son analyse, ne remarqua que trop tard que la wendigo était au dessus de lui. Quand leurs yeux de croisèrent, elle s'accroupit au dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur son ventre. Son poids n'était évidemment pas très conséquent, mais sa maigreur faisait ressortir les os de son bassin qui rendait le tout presque douloureux. Cela ne sembla pas déranger la monstre outre-mesure. Alors que Dean allait ouvrir la bouche, un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, un pouce. Dean serra la mâchoire et dû laisser cette griffe lui caresser la bouche. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et les rouvrit assez vite quand un souffle glacial s'écrasa sur son visage pâle. La wendigo avait sa face à quelques centimètres du sien.

Mais dans quelle merde il s'était foutu ?

La monstre retira sa main avec lenteur, une lenteur presque alarmante en connaissant la bête, et la passa derrière le crâne de l'homme qui ne sut retenir un gémissement quand la wendigo l'obligea à se redresser, à s'asseoir. En l'entendant, l'être pencha la tête sur le côté un instant.

\- « Mmmmh... ? » Produit-elle dans un mimétisme, semblant lui demander si cela lui plaisait.

Dean ne répondit rien, il n'était même pas sûr que cette chose essayait réellement de communiquer avec lui.

Il était seul et attaché, prisonnier dans les griffes d'un wendigo : la moindre bavure lui vaudrait la mort, les blagues n'étaient pas admises dans cette situation.

La monstruosité non finie approcha sa bouche de celle de l'homme qui ferma les yeux à son maximum et grimaça quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent la rangée de crocs. Il sentit sa bile remonter dans sa gorge serrée quand une langue froide comme une pierre tombale tenta de s'introduire dans sa cavité buccale. Ne recevant pas de réponse positive, la wendigo siffla d'un son suraiguë indescriptible et inquiétant. Dean gémit à nouveau et grimaça de douleur quand les griffes de la wendigo s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu. Elle prit le visage du chasseur entre ses deux mains griffues, aiguisés et lui entama la peau dans un grognement sourd que les parois de la grotte rendirent d'autant plus sinistre.

\- « Putain de salop- ! »

Mauvaise idée.

Une langue froide et sèche s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Elle n'eut juste le temps que de toucher le muscle humide de Dean que celui-ci, sous l'élan du dégoût, la repoussa brutalement, faisant s'entrechoqué leurs dents et mâchoire. La wendigo s'accrocha à lui, refusant de détacher leur bouche. N'ayant plus vraiment d'autres solutions, le chasseur lui mordit la langue de toute sa force, mue par une peur qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis bien longtemps.

Un cri strident lui éclata aux oreilles et il retomba au sol avec lourdeur. La wendigo se redressa en hurlant de douleur et jeta un regard plus que caractéristique sur l'homme.

Il était devenu un morceau de viande pour elle.  
La wendigo cria et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, crocs et serres en avant, prêt à le dévorer.

\- « Hey, mochetée »

La monstre tourna la tête vers la voix. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, du liquide lui fut jeté dessus et un jet de flamme suivit. Elle hurla de douleur et prit feu comme de la paille.

Dean regarda la wendigo mourir avant de reporter son attention sur son petit frère qui lui sourit.

\- « ... ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS VENIR PLUS TÔT ? »

\- « Désolé, je ne savais pas si c'était ton nouveau coup du soir ou le wendigo » S'amusa le plus jeune en haussant les épaules avec humour.

\- « Hahah, très drôle, DÉTACHE MOI »

Sam libéra son grand frère et ils aidèrent les autres victimes à sortir de la grotte. Ils les conduisirent à l'hôpital et revinrent ensuite pour brûler les corps des victimes qui n'avaient pas survécu : juste au cas où.

Quand ce fut fait, ils reprirent la route vers un Motel non loin de là... Néanmoins...

\- « ... Je sais que pour toi un coup reste un coup mais là, t'as fait fort » Taquina le plus jeune des frères, à la place du mort, jetant un regard amusé à son frère qui conduisait l'Impala.

\- « La ferme »

\- « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait de beau cheveux. Pour ce qui en restait »

\- « Si tu ne la fermes pas, je te tue.. ! »

\- « Ça embrasse bien un wendigo ? »

\- « JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS EN PARLER C'EST COMPRIT ?! »

\- « Parler de quoi ? » Intervint une voix masculine faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'arrière de la voiture, comme si il avait toujours était là : Castiel.

\- « Un wendigo l'a embrassé » S'amusa grandement Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Si il pouvait, Dean se serrait frapper le visage contre le volant : cela allait le poursuivre pour un bon moment cette histoire...


End file.
